Every Few Hours
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: It had been three months since their unexpected visitor: as a result, they'd had to wake every few hours of the night. [EclairLumiere, Slight AU] Dedicated to my twin. :3


**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Kiddy Grade. Sorry, people!

**Author's Jargon: **I shouldn't be writing this, I shouldn't be writing this, I shouldn't be writing this, I shouldn't be---- Oh, I am SO writing this. This is dedicated to my twin in every aspect except biological makeup and looks! I LOVE YOU MOAR, MY CHESH/ANA/PANTS/CHLOE. (Insert massive amounts of hearts here) Reason for writing about this particular subject? Because we saw a picture and began talking about it. xD Hope you enjoy, Chloe-pants! And I certainly hope those of you on enjoy, too!

Oh yes. this is my first Kiddy Grade AND my first Shoujo-Ai fanfic. Go me! This is SLIGHTLY AU, and will only be a one-shot. Apparently, there are elements in this fanfiction that are canon within the series, and I pretty much figured them out using instinct. Yay for instinct! So yeah. :3 Reading and Reviewing is a good thing. I enjoy reviews. Flames are unnessecary. If you think there's something completely wrong with this fanfiction, please support your reasonings and give me a reason to improve.

* * *

Shrill crying sounded in the middle of the night. Éclair slowly opened her eyes slowly, the whites slowly becoming red from lack of sleep and her lips set in a pout. She groaned, rolling over and attempting to return to her former state of rather uneasy rest.

"Éclair," a small voice spoke softly beside her. Éclair groaned, knowing exactly what that meant. Even so, Lumiere explained herself for the … well, Éclair had lost count, but it had been many times that very night.

"I got up last time, it's your turn." Éclair groaned for the third time in the past five minutes, then pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and climbed out, stepping toward the source of the crying while rubbing her eyes. A hand reached out, pushing aside a swinging door within the apartment and allowing her access into the other room.

There inside the room was a small cradle; an inexpensive yet sturdy cradle made of polished, dark wood and covered with small, pale blue blankets. A teddy bear rested to one side of the inside of the cradle, sitting up and smiling friendly at whoever dared to look at it. Not far from that teddy bear was the source of both Éclair and Lumiere's forced insomnia.

"There, There …" Éclair cooed gently, lifting the screaming baby boy from his cradle and resting him against her shoulder, making certain to support his head.

"It's okay, mommy's here …" she whispered in the small child's ear, continuing to rock him back and forth, her mind racing to find out why he was crying so much.

_He can't be hungry … __Lumiere__ fed him the last time he woke up. Does his diaper need changing …? _Éclair checked quickly, and then resumed rubbing the baby boy's back. _No … what is __It ..?_

"Shh …" Éclair softly whispered, placing a tiny kiss to the baby's head and rocking him gently to calm him down. "Shh … It's okay, mommy's here …" She sighed, closing her eyes and walking around the room, the baby's wails never failing to nearly make her cringe.

_We've had the little tyke for … how long, now …?_

* * *

_"I think that's all," Éclair chirped, setting the last dish into the dishwasher and closing the machine, allowing it to do __it's__ job. She sighed, smiling as she stepped out into the living room. __Lumiere__ hadn't been feeling too well as of late, so Éclair had taken on her share of the chores while she insisted that her partner rest. It had been a few months since the pair had moved in together, and their relationship had been stronger than it ever could have been; so __naturally, when __Lumiere__ had begu__n to have frequent migraines, Éclair was worried. _

_She sat down on the arm of the sofa, smiling down at __Lumiere's__ peaceful expression as she slept, her fingers reaching down and brushing a few stray hairs away from her sleeping lover's face. _

_Suddenly, there came the sound of someone pounding at the door. Éclair looked in the direction of the sound and __rose__ an eyebrow. _A visitor? At this time of the night? And uninvited … how rude. _Even so, it was even __ruder__ not to answer … and so with a sigh, Éclair bent down to place a kiss on __Lumiere's__ forehead before standing again and walking to the door. _

_"Hello?" She called as she opened the front door to find nobody was there. Her eyes scanned the front stoop again, her eyebrow __raising__ once more. _

_"Uh …. Huh. __Yeeeeah__."__ As Éclair was about to close the door, she was stopped by a small rustling sound below her. Suddenly, a small voice began cooing; Éclair's eyes widened. _

Oh, No …

_She gazed down, __eyes still widened as __a small fist broke through a mess of blankets inside of a large wicker basket. __Éclair bit her lip, opening the door wider and kneeling down, a shaky hand gently pushing the blankets to either side of the basket to reveal the face of the little bundle inside of the basket. She sucked in a quick breath as the last blanket was removed: _Why would someone want to abandon this little guy …?

_Without another thought, Éclair brought the basket inside, shutting the door with her foot and bringing the basket over to the dining room table, setting it down and staring at the baby, who was blinking it's eyes sleepily. _

_"Éclair ..?" Éclair turned around, seeing that __Lumiere__ was awake and attempting to stand. _Shit … how is Lumiere going to take this ..?

_Éclair rushed to her partner's side. "__Lumi__, you shouldn't move too much …" __Lumiere__ smiled at __her__, bending over to kiss her forehead, as __Éclair had done to her not long before. _

_"I'm feeling a little better, but thanks for worrying …" __Lumiere's__ eyes eyed the basket and her lips formed into a thin line. _

_"…. So we're taking care of it?" Éclair cursed her lover for being so intelligent. _

_"I don't see any other way around it … the orphanage is one option, but I don't think I __have the heart to __give him up …" __Lumiere__ sighed, successfully standing and making her way to the table, Éclair not far behind. She pushed back the blankets, as Éclair had done not long before and looked at the child for a moment before reaching into the basket and lifting him into her arms, careful t__o support his neck. She smiled a little, her eyes closing as she began swaying from side to side with the baby in her arms. Éclair watched how __Lumiere__ interacted with the child, completely immersed in how well she seemed to be taking care of the small bundle in her arms. _

_"Éclair."__ Éclair snapped out of her trance, shaking her head and smiling. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"We're going to need a lot of diapers. __And a crib.__ Definitely some more clothes for him … and we need a name, he can't go nameless …" A warm feeling drifted through Éclair. She nodded, wrapping her arms around __Lumiere__ and nuzzling her gently, being sure to place a kiss atop the baby's head as well. _

_"Okay. We'll do what we can for tonight and get the necessities tomorrow." _

_

* * *

_

_Yeah … it's been three months._

Éclair finally noticed that the small baby boy in her arms had stopped crying and was now sleeping soundly once again. Gently, she placed a kiss to the baby's head and placed him back into the crib, covering his tiny body with a blanket. She then stepped back into the other room, climbing back into bed and wrapping an arm around Lumiere.

"Is he asleep again?" She asked, snuggling further into Éclair's embrace. Éclair buried her nose in Lumiere's hair.

"Mhm. I couldn't figure out why he was crying …" Lumiere sighed, smiling as she felt her lover nuzzle her gently.

"Babies are strange like that … I'd think you would know that more than anyone …" Éclair laughed a little.

"Yeah … he normally cries for a reason, though."

"Maybe he just needed his mommy." Éclair held Lumiere tightly.

"You forget, he's got two mommies." She kissed Lumiere's cheek softly.

"Get some sleep. I'm sure he's going to wake up again in a few hours, and it'll be _your_ turn to get up." Lumiere laughed a bit and nodded, snuggling closer to Éclair and falling asleep again quickly. Éclair lay awake for nearly a half an hour more before the darkness of sleep claimed her as well.


End file.
